


Unbutton Your Clothes

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Poe Dameron, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poe is a clothes thief, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Poe stole Finns clothes and one time they were completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbutton Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the TFA kink.
> 
> "Finn's bulkier than Poe so his shirts don't fit quite right but he loves them and feels most comfortable with them on
> 
> Can be au or SW universe"

The first time it happens by accident. Poe’s rummaging through the clothes in their laundry bin looking for something to throw on quick when a BB-8 tells him that he’s needed in the hanger. It’s not an emergency but he’s in civvies and the nights on D’Qar get cold so he grabs the first sweater he comes across and throws it on.

He ends up taking the sweater off again soon after as he throws on some overalls to help Snap fix something on his X-Wing. There’ve been some stability issues and he wants Poe’s opinion and help in fixing it. Poe spends the next two hours digging around in X-Wings engine until he’s covered in grime. They get the problem fixed and Poe wipes his hands off, grabs the sweater and heads back to his and Finn’s room to jump in the fresher.

It isn’t until he gets out and slips the sweater back on, the air in the room is chilly, that he notices that the sweater feels slightly too baggy in the shoulder and arms. 

It doesn’t take long for Poe to figure out that its Finn’s sweater, it takes even less time for him to decide he likes the feel of the slightly baggy sweater and to decide to continue wearing it. He curls up in their bed, snuggling into the sweater and digging out his datapad to start reading a holonovel that Jess had talked up to him. 

When Finn comes in from his weekly meeting with the high command it’s to the sight of Poe curled up in a familiar black sweater fast asleep. The sight is so adorable that Finn convinces BB-8 to take a holopic of it before Finn sets Poe’s holopad aside and crawls into bed and to curl up around Poe.

-

Even when he’s in downtime Poe doesn’t dress overly casual, being a higher ranking officer in the Resistance means that he could be called to command at any time and thus he tries to always look presentable. It’s not always possible of course, especially given that he does most of BB-8 and Black One’s maintenance and care by himself, but even then he wears an old flight suit over his clothes so that he doesn’t get too dirty or look overly dishevelled. 

One day he puts on Finn’s cargo pants, completely by accident of course. They’re a pair of dark sand coloured pants that are usually complimented by his jacket. It’s amazing how different they feel on him, they sag around his waist and would drop down completely if not for his hips and they’re a lot looser on his ass. Mainly because Finn’s ass is ten times nicer and fuller than his own (and has Poe mentioned those powerful thick thighs his?)

The pants are just so comfortable that Poe digs out a spare belt to keep them up and spend the day walking around in them, not even caring if they make him look slightly less than put together. Plus it feels really, really nice to be wearing something of Finn’s and doesn’t Finn always steal his clothes anyway (and usually looks much better in them than Poe sadly ever could because that boy is damn fine.)

At dinner Poe is pretty sure that Finn’s noticed the pants but he says nothing, at least not verbally; the look that he’s giving Poe though screams very loudly about Finn’s opinion of the pants. Poe isn’t surprised at all when the pants don’t stay on very long after they enter their quarters for the night. 

Poe is not going to complain.

Maybe he’ll have to make a habit of stealing Finn’s clothing more often in the future though. 

-

Poe is not a fan of the cold, not in anyway shape or form. As someone who grew up on beautiful hot and humid Yavin IV, Poe considers himself to be an enemy of the cold. If he were an evil megalomaniac who had a desire for mass murder and owned a Death Star, or a Starkiller Base, he would make it his duty to eliminate any and all planets where snow occurred more than three days out of the year.

Unfortunately, or fortunately maybe, Poe is not a mass murdering death planet owner and thus he continues to huddle desperately for warmth as he waits for his informant to meet with him. His mood is not helped by the fact that the man is half hour later. If Poe has to stand here freezing much longer he may just have to reconsider his thoughts on the mass destruction of snow planets. 

There is only one very, very, small, tiny even, ray of light to this entire miserable experience; his feet at least are toasty warm.

Before he’d left that morning he’d grabbed a pair of socks out of the dresser drawer, not realizing that they were Finn’s. Poe isn’t sure if it’s a preference or maybe something to do with being a stormtrooper but Finn only seems to own socks that are thick (even on the hot sunny planets!) Poe’s made fun of him for it but right now those very thick, very warm socks are the only thing keeping his toes from freezing in his rapidly soaking boots. (Snow is evil.)

Poe swears that he will never make fun of Finn’s socks again, and that he will show him just how grateful he was for them when he gets back. His chosen activity will also serve to warm him up as a slight bonus.

-

Finn is off on a two week mission with Rey and Poe is missing him so incredibly much that it’s started to affect his work. He still does his job so it’s not fair to say that it really affects his work, it’s more like it affects his enthusiasm. Poe just misses Finn so kriffing much, and there’s also the added element of worry because Finn and Rey are out there alone and Poe isn’t there to watch their sixes if anything happens.

Added to the fact that the mission is radio contact in absolute emergencies only, well maybe Poe is a little more worried than the should be.

No matter what Jess says though he is not moping. (He totally is but he’ll never admit it aloud.)

If anyone were to check in on him at night while he’s curled up in his large, so very lonely bed, they would notice that he’s taken to wearing Finn’s shirts for several days at a time, or until Finn’s scent is washed away by Poe’s own. The shirts fit too loose but they feel comfortable and it’s almost like Finn’s right there with him.

Poe knows it’s a little bit sad, but he doesn’t care because it offers him comfort and helps him sleep at night. (He doesn’t care when he became so dependent of Finn’s presence but damnit he wants him back now.)

By the time Finn gets back there’s a pile of his shirts in their dirty laundry basket and only Poe’s uniform and fight suits accompanying them. He doesn’t say anything about it though, just hold Poe tightly and makes sure to spend all of his spare time with Poe, because in reality he missed Poe just as much as Poe missed him.

Maybe the two of them are a little dependent on each other, but after growing up in a world where you couldn’t even touch someone casually else without it being discipline, Finn thinks he deserves it. With all the work Poe does, Finn knows that Poe deserves all this to.

-

Poe staggers and falls to the ground when the shot connects with his unprotected side. It’s just a graze but the pain is staggering and when Poe presses his hand to the wound it comes away covered in blood. 

“Shit.” That’s not good. He’s too far away from the transport to think that he can make it without help and the rest of the ground troops seem to be pre-occupied with returning fire against the First Order troops shooting at them. Struggling to his feet he sets himself against the nearest solid object and returns fire as best as he can. 

Eventually they manage to subdue their attackers and Poe slides to the ground in relief, propping his blaster beside him and doing his best not to pass out. He’s not too sure how long the battle lasted but apparently it’s been long enough for him to leak a significant amount of blood on to the ground and to start to feel both dizzy and cold.

He probably passes out because the next thing he’s aware of is Finn calling him name anxiously and the sound of fabric ripping before something is pressed against his wounded side causing him to yelp and try to jerk away.

“I’ve got you Poe; we just need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding until Rey comes back with a bacta patch. We don’t want to move you until the wound is covered.” 

There’s worry in Finn’s voice and Poe reaches out to pat his cheek comfortingly, of course that’s when he notices that it’s Poe’s own shirt that Finn’s ripped up to use as a temporary compress. “S’my shirt. . .” He blinks blearily, most of his side is exposed and part of his chest; he’s only got his black undershirt.

Finn chuckles at him, the sound not as sunny as usual. “Look again wise guy, that’s my shirt that I ruined, the very shirt that you stole from me this morning.” 

Now that Poe thinks about it Finn is right, it’s the blue shirt that always makes Finn skin glow and his muscles pop. “I liked this shirt.” Poe says mournfully instead, words training off as a shiver runs through him. “M’cold.”

“Hold on a second.” Finn takes Poe’s hand and gets him to hold the cloth against his side as he slips off his jacket; which was once Poe’s jacket and before that belonged to Poe’s father, and slides it over Poe’s shoulders. The jacket is still warm from Finn’s body heat, and Poe feels like he’s being enveloped in Finn’s arms as the man’s scent washes over him. “It suits you.” Finn jokes, pressing a kiss to Poe’s forehead.

Poe laughs at that, wincing as the action jostles his side. He’s pretty sure the jacket still looks better on Finn, but Poe enjoys it for now.

Soon enough Rey is jogging toward them the medkit in her hands, they get Poe patched up and into the transport. He spends a day in medbay to make sure he doesn’t ‘do anything like pull the new skin and re-injure himself like the idiot he is,’ according to Dr Kalonia. Finn spends the entire time by his side; he lets Poe keep the jacket until they’re both back in their own room.

-

Clothes are flying everywhere as Poe and Finn quickly try to undress each other as quickly as possible. Neither seems to care that most of the articles they’re wearing belong to each other instead of their own; Poe’s shirt, Finn’s pants, everything is removed with the greatest amount of haste possible as they fall into bed together. 

Poe moans from where he’s landed on top of Finn as the other man’s hands slip to the waist band of his boxers pausing and looking up at Poe with an expression of barely concealed amusement. “Are those my underwear?”

“M-maybe.” Poe’s answer is breathless as he rubs his ass against Finn’s erection. “Does it really matter?”

Finn groans and thrusts up against Poe, “Yes, because I’m really like them and am going to miss them.” Poe doesn’t have a chance to ask what Finn means when Finn’s arms tense and the sound of ripping cloth echoes throughout the room. “As good as you look in them, you look so much better without them.” 

After that there’s very little talking and only lots and lots of feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> The sock part is based off the fact that my father, who is in the Canadian Army, always wears thick socks. Like these things are at least half an inch thick and wool to boot. He wears them all year round with the exception of with sandals (cause mom would murder him if he did)


End file.
